Two-part structural acrylic adhesives are used in bonding a variety of substrates, including plastics, composites and metals. They can also bond minimally prepped surfaces.
There exists a need for acrylic adhesive compositions that provide higher strength, particularly at higher temperatures, as well as improved shelf life and better cure of fillets.